Pôrdosol
by Misa Black
Summary: x "E é como a explosão de uma estrela. Ele não a tocou – sabe que nunca a tocaria -, mas ela sente. E sentir, nesse caso, dói." x Pro Mural de Fotos da JL


**_Harry Potter não me pertence._**

****Nota: ******Fic escrita para o projeto ******Mural de Fotos**********da seção JamesLily do seisvê. Estranhamente, essa fic gira em torno de SiriusLily e, não, não estou de zoeira. Sério. **

**Pôr-do-sol**

"O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora?"  
>Silêncio. Sempre há silêncio quando estão a sós. Não poderia deixar que isso continuasse, não poderia permitir que aquela sensação <em>incômoda<em> se apropriasse de seu estômago.  
>"Responder não é difícil, Lily."<br>Não responde. Está olhando para um ponto do outro lado dos terrenos do castelo. Não pode pensar em responder. Há muito que perder.  
>E, talvez, muito o que ganhar.<br>O sol está brilhando e a cegando, mas não vai encará-lo.  
>Mesmo que deseje o que lhe oferece.<br>"Não há nada para ser dito." finalmente diz alguma coisa, ignorando os avisos de sua consciência para fugir dali.  
>"Tem certeza?" o tom de quem sente mais do que quer mostrar a quebra por dentro. Não deveria se sentir assim. "Porque você não parece acreditar no que diz."<br>"Eu tenho James, Sirius. E ele é tudo o que eu preciso."  
>"Continue repetindo isso, Lily, e um dia você vai acreditar."<br>"Por que eu?" pergunta e ele ri. Um riso de quem não gostaria de responder, se pudesse.  
>"Não sei."<br>James é a pessoa certa, eles sabem. Ele será o bom namorado, o rapaz que se preocupará com qualquer ai da namorada, o bom noivo e depois o marido excelente.  
>James jamais será Sirius. Não terá a beleza arrebatadora, a expressão insolente e o coração de Sirius. James não terá a mania de ser a ovelha negra, não terá a vontade de se provar, não terá a vontade de liberdade que tanto afasta as pessoas.<br>E ela não pode deixar de se sentir mal por observar Sirius se aproximar dela e não dar um passo para trás. Ela não pode deixar de suspirar quando percebe que estão tão perto...  
>E é como a explosão de uma estrela. Ele não a tocou – sabe que nunca a tocaria -, mas ela <em>sente.<em> E sentir, nesse caso, dói.  
>Ela sempre sentiu demais.<br>"Existem histórias que não foram feitas para acontecer."  
>"Existem histórias que não <em>vão<em> acontecer, você quis dizer."  
>Um olhar sustentado e um sorriso tímido.<br>Eles teriam que se conformar com isso pelos anos.  
>"Visão linda. Meu <em>irmão<em> e a minha namorada." James diz bem humorado e ela corre para abraçá-lo, sem graça por tudo o que aconteceu – ou que queria que acontecesse – ali. "Do que falavam?"  
>Não há resposta.<br>"Bem, não precisam confabular para me arrumar um presente de aniversário. Eu tenho os dois. É isso que importa." ele sorri enquanto observa o melhor amigo. Um olhar tão cheio de significados que ela _sabe_ que não entenderia.  
>Sirius sorri.<br>"Você tem certeza?" ele pergunta e James ri. O riso de James é muito mais bonito que o de Sirius.  
>Enquanto eles se olham, ela se solta e caminha seguindo o pôr-do-sol. Ela não fazia parte deles. Ela não era como uma explosão de luminosidade e calor. Era só uma pessoa comum, perto de pessoas muito diferentes dela.<br>Ela já não sabia se James era o certo e Sirius o errado. Ela já não sabia se James era o errado e Sirius o certo.  
>Tanto fazia. Não poderia possuir os dois.<br>O pôr-do-sol aquece seu corpo lentamente. Em breve estará escuro e frio de novo.  
>E não haverá James.<br>Não haverá Sirius.  
>Haverá a boa e velha Lily com os fantasmas que criou sozinha.<br>"Lily..." a voz de James e a luz do fim do pôr-do-sol.  
><em>"O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora?"<em>  
><em>"Você é o amor da minha vida."<em>  
>Ela não chora. Não há motivos para isso.<br>Só mais uma garota confusa.  
>"Está tudo bem?" ele pergunta. O brilho no olhar que a aquece como o pôr-do-sol aquecia. James não é uma explosão estelar e isso <em>é<em> importante.  
>O calor dele é mais terno e mais convidativo.<br>Não há o vácuo ali.  
>Então, é James. O cara certo.<br>Por mais que Sirius lhe aqueça mais.  
><strong>"Sempre o meu pôr-do-sol"<strong>

_Reviews?_

_Beijos, _

_A menina dos muitos nicks_


End file.
